Aaron talks with Anyssa about a restraining order
Don't mess with a parent who is protecting a child. Aaron Atherton and his husband, Rusty Brown meet with Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson to set up a restraining order against his former wife who has been threatening his son. Which is quite appropriate, given the shocker that Sammy Forson and Derek Asbury Harper receive from Aidan. Also making their debuts are the Jensen family, lawyer Steven; and his twin sisters, Lois and Lucia old friends of Violet Harper. Scene One Outside Anyssa's townhouse, which serves as both her home and law office. Aaron Atherton and Rusty Brown are walking up the flagstone steps to the house. They meet up with Sammy Forson, one of their son Aidan's best friends. SAMMY (grinning): Hi, Mr. Atherton, Mr. Brown. AARON: Hello, Sammy. How are you? SAMMY: Doing well. How's Aidan? RUSTY: He's fine. He's over at Derek's house. SAMMY: That is where I am on my way to as well. AARON: Is your mom in? SAMMY: Yeah, actually she told me that she is expecting you. She told me to tell you to walk right in. RUSTY: Thanks, Sammy. (Out comes Anyssa) ANYSSA: Come on in, Mr. Atherton, Mr. Brown, I was expecting you. Be careful, Sammy. SAMMY: I will, Mom. ANYSSA: You have your phone, right? SAMMY: Yep, I do. I am expecting a call from Aunt Susie today. ANYSSA (grinning): You're right. Aunt Susie is calling you today. SAMMY: Yep. I asked her if she could say hello to Derek and Aidan. ANYSSA: And she said she would. She wants to meet your friends too. SAMMY: I will call you when she calls, or after it was done. ANYSSA: That is fine, honey. You have fun. SAMMY: I will, Mom. (Sammy heads down Willow Street to his cousin's house, which is right around the corner from his own.) RUSTY: They are close, aren't they? ANYSSA: Yes, they are. Sammy and Derek have been close since they were four. RUSTY: Isn't Derek adopted? AARON: Yes, he is, isn't he? ANYSSA: Yes, he is. His birth family are old friends of our family; and that is why Dylan and Adam could adopt him and his sister. AARON: That is great. I do need help, though. Legal help. ANYSSA: You came to the right place. What is going on? RUSTY: We need a restraining order. Against Jennifer Barrett. ANYSSA: Come on into my office, Mr. Atherton. We'll discuss it. (Aaron, Rusty and Anyssa go into the house) Scene Two A house on Cambridge Street in Boston. Three siblings come out of the door ready for their work day. The tall man is Steven Jensen, a lawyer; and beside him are his twin sisters, Lois, who works with him as a law clerk; and Lucia, who works as a press agent at the legislature. Lois and Lucia are old friends of Violet Harper. LUCIA (quietly, she looks a bit flushed): I hope you guys have plans for dinner. I won't be home tonight. A long night at the legislature. And I have to prepare a press conference with the governor. LOIS: Ok, Lu. Steven and I might be eating dinner at the office. Another long night for both of us too, I fear. STEVEN: Yeah. You are welcome to come with, if you like, Lu. LUCIA: I might. I don't know. I feel kind of run down. LOIS (worried): You've not been getting any sleep, hon. Maybe you should get some sleep, what time do you have to be in? LUCIA: About 11. STEVEN: Maybe you should have someone else do it, and you get some sleep. LOIS: Have you been feeling well, Lu? LUCIA: No, I had to go to the bathroom all night last night. LOIS (convinced her sister is not feeling well): That's it. Sis, you get into bed. I am calling your boss. LUCIA: Thanks, Lo. I need someone to pamper me. LOIS: You should have that. (Lucia undressed and goes back to bed while Lois calls Lucia's boss.) STEVEN: Is he in? (Lois holds her hand up.) LOIS: Hi, is this Senator Powell? This is Lois Jensen. My sister, Lucia, is not feeling well, she had to go between her room and the rest room all last night. I don't know what it is. Could be some stomach troubles. I am calling a doctor, yes. All right. Thank you. Good bye. STEVEN: What did he say? LOIS: Lucia had to have gotten something from a banquet they had yesterday. She had some bad oysters or something. STEVEN: So? LOIS: I am calling Dr. Niewoehner. She's coming over. STEVEN: I'll go to the office. You stay with Lu, ok? LOIS: I will. I'll call you later, Steve. STEVEN: Love ya, sis. LOIS: Love ya too. (Lois goes in and waits for Cara Niewoehner.) Scene Three Dylan's house. Derek, Aidan and Sammy are watching some videos in Derek's bedroom. Aidan is kind of quiet. Too quiet, as he is usually quite talkative. Derek, who himself is quite shy, notices it. He looks at Sammy. Sammy too is concerned. They stop the video. DEREK: Aidan, are you all right? (Aidan sadly shakes his head) SAMMY: Aidan, what's wrong? AIDAN: I am scared to say. SAMMY: You know you can tell us anything. We're your best friends. DEREK: Yeah, we're here for you. AIDAN: I am ashamed. SAMMY: About what? AIDAN: I can't say. DEREK: You need me to get my dads? AIDAN: Yes, please. (Derek and Sammy exchange an alarmed look.) DEREK: I am going to get my dads. Be right back, guys. SAMMY: What happened? AIDAN: I am so scared. (Sammy goes to Derek's doll box, he grabs a doll from one of the doll boxes. Aidan hugs the doll tightly as tears fall down his face.) SAMMY: Aidan, you have nothing to fear. We're your friends, and we're here to help you. Something is up, isn't it? AIDAN (softly): Yes. (Along comes Dylan and Adam. Derek comes to Aidan, who is wordlessly sobbing) DYLAN: Aidan? It's Dylan. What's bothering you? AIDAN (softly): I can't tell. I am not supposed to tell. DYLAN (alarmed): What do you mean? AIDAN (truly scared): I can't tell. I am just not supposed to tell. ADAM (gently): Not supposed to tell what? This is eating you alive, son. No secret is that dreadful enough that it hurts you like that. AIDAN: The person told me not to. Or else he will hurt me! DEREK (worriedly): Who's going to hurt you? AIDAN: A man. DYLAN (confused): I don't understand. ADAM: Me neither. DEREK: Sammy? We defer to you. SAMMY: Aidan, I'm going to call my Mom. Your dads are there. They need to know this. (Sammy grabs his phone and calls his mother. Aidan is sobbing, clinging tightly to the doll. Derek is comforting him. Dylan and Adam are very concerned. Along comes Sheila and Roger. They immediately sense a crisis.) ROGER: What's going on, Dyl Pickle? SHEILA: Something is very wrong, isn't it. Why is Aidan crying? Did he get hurt? DYLAN: We don't know, dear. I don't know the whole story. Sammy is calling his mom. ROGER: I hope he is all right. SHEILA: Me too. (Sheila and Roger put their arms around Dylan. Derek pats his friend's shoulder. Sammy disconnects the call.) SAMMY: His dads are coming, and so is my mom. (A few minutes elapse and Aaron and Rusty are there, as is Anyssa.) AIDAN (sobbing): Daddy! (The brokenhearted boy collapses in his dad's arms.) AARON: What has happened? Aidan hasn't called me Daddy since he was six. AIDAN (in tears): I can't tell, Daddy. I am not supposed to. If I do, I will get hurt. AARON (softly): Nobody will hurt you, son. I will not let anyone hurt you. RUSTY (gently): Let me ask this, then, buddy. Did Jennifer have something to do with this? (Aidan nods, and then bursts into tears again.) AIDAN: Yes! It was her! That wicked woman! She had one of her perverted models follow me all over the park! She told that man to molest me! My mother had me MOLESTED! ADAM (compassionately): What else happened? AIDAN: He also.......he also......he RAPED me! (Aidan collapses in tears. Derek and Sammy rally to comfort their friend. Sheila and Anyssa are talking. Dylan has tears falling down his face. Roger and Adam comfort him. Aaron and Rusty are understandably infuriated.) AARON (livid with rage): I knew it! I knew she had something to do with it! That damned woman! When I get my hands on her, I swear to God, I'll.......! DYLAN (in spite of his tears): Don't, Aaron! Killing her may be cleansing at first, but that would ultimately land you in prison, and that would be no good for anyone, most of all Aidan. He needs you now. I can understand your anger, but don't do anything stupid. That would be no help to Aidan. It would only give him something else to stress about. We're going to help you. We can go and have her confronted. RUSTY: Dylan's right, Aaron. Confronting her would be best. AARON: You're right. What are we going to do with her? SHEILA: She will pay for it, Aaron, that is for sure! We'll make certain she will pay for it! (The others are resolved.) Scene Four Boston Common. Sheila, Dylan, Adam, Allen, Roger, Anyssa, Aaron, Rusty, Sammy, Derek and Aidan are waiting. Along comes Jennifer along with one of her male model friends. She looks smugly at them, while Aidan is totally in fear. Sammy and Derek are right by their best friend. Derek hands Aidan the doll he's been clinging to. Jennifer laughs contemptuously. JENNIFER: Well, well, well. What brings you all out! SHEILA (viciously): It is too bad we are in a public place, you wicked witch! Because what I want to do to you is tear you limb from limb! JENNIFER: What did I do now, Aaron?! MALE MODEL: Did you tell, you stupid brat?! I told you what would happen! AIDAN (screaming, pointing his finger at the man): He did it! He MOLESTED ME! He RAPED me! (The model takes off! Allen runs after him! He tackles him with a well placed tackle, a by product from his days as a high school and college football player. He and Roger grab him and haul him over to the assembled group. Jennifer is angry at Aaron, and she takes a swing at Aidan. Sheila shoves her down to the ground hard.) AARON: Damned bitch! You NEVER learn! JENNIFER: How dare that brat impugn my friend like that?! Telling those vile lies! SHEILA (angrily): I swear to God, if you ever lash out at that child again, you vile bitch, I will knock you flat! JENNIFER: Go to hell! SHEILA: Shut up! ANYSSA (kindly to Aidan): Do you remember what he did to you? AIDAN: Yes, I do. (To a horrified group, Aidan describes what happened in detail. Derek and Sammy have their arms around a trembling Aidan. Jennifer and her male model friend are about to flee. Sheila bends her arm back!) JENNIFER: Let me go! SHEILA: No, I won't, you evil cow! I am not going to let you get away with this. ANYSSA (gently): Is there anything else, Aidan? AIDAN (sadly): No. That is it. Jennifer set it all up! JENNIFER (erupting): You ingrate! I will destroy you! SHEILA (angrily): Oh, no you don't! You will NOT go anywhere near that child, you bitch! ANYSSA (as angry as her sister): I am calling my husband, Bryan. Then I am going to call the cops! I am going to suggest that you be arrested for criminal facilitation of child rape! And YOU (she glares at the male model), I will have you arrested for felony child rape! MALE MODEL: Who would believe a liar like him over someone like me! AARON (rasping): You shut up, you monster! That is MY son you are talking about! JENNIFER: Don't you dare say anything to him! RUSTY: We'll say whatever we want to! That bastard raped our son! JENNIFER: You have no ties to him, you fag! (Sheila slaps Jennifer hard.) SHEILA (in a deadly voice): If I ever HEAR you say that to anyone I care about again, I will destroy you! (The cops arrive. They arrest a screaming Jennifer and the male model.) AARON (holding his son close): Let's get you home, buddy. (he glares at Jennifer) I will see your ass in court, Jennifer! JENNIFER: The hell you will! I will be acquitted! ANYSSA: No, you won't! You are too smug! RUSTY: Everything will be fine, Aidan, and besides, Rufus is waiting for you. AIDAN: Can Derek and Sammy come with? AARON: Of course, they can. If that is all right with their folks. (Dylan and Anyssa immediately nod their approval) ANYSSA: That would be a great idea, Aaron. Right now, I think Aidan needs his friends with him. DYLAN: Go ahead, Derek. You guys have a good time, and we're at your call if needed. DEREK: Thanks, Dad. SAMMY: Thanks, Mom. DEREK: Aidan, you can keep that doll if you want it. I have an extra one of her at home. SAMMY: And we'll pick up the movie at Derek's and we'll watch it at your house.. (Aidan hugs his new doll tightly, as he is still crying.) AARON: We'll be at our house. DYLAN: We'll take you to your car. (Dylan, Roger, Aaron, Rusty, Allen and Adam walk the boys to the park entrance. Anyssa and Sheila look at Jennifer, who is handcuffed.) ANYSSA: You can be sure of this! Bryan will prosecute you to the FULL extent! What you had done to that child is DESPICABLE! You make me SICK! (Sheila and Anyssa walk out of the park, glaring at the arrested woman. Jennifer doesn't care.) Scene Five The Jensen House. Lucia is in bed. Lois is downstairs cooking some soup. Cara Niewoehner is taking Lucia's temperature. She is quiet. LUCIA: How am I doing, Doc? CARA: You do have a fever. I am sorry, Lucia, I am a bit distracted. I just got a call from my cousin, Anyssa. LOIS (who is carrying soup): What happened? CARA: My nephew, Derek's friend, Aidan Atherton, was molested and raped! (Lucia and Lois are stunned.) LUCIA: Did he say who did it? CARA: According to Anyssa, Aidan's estranged mother had a hand in it. LOIS: Oh, God. (Enter, Steven. He is worried.) STEVEN: I just got a call from Anyssa Forson. Is it true that Jennifer Barrett had her own son molested? CARA: Yes. Anyssa had called me too. STEVEN: I had received word from one of the modeling agencies that Jennifer Barrett wanted to get involved with and one of the male models had a propensity to molest kids. Especially boys of Aidan's age! LOIS: What a bastard! LUCIA (weakly, but with equal resolve): When I get better, I will let that rotten woman know what's what! LOIS: You just concentrate on getting better, Lu. We'll deal with that woman. (Lois takes her sister's hand. Cara and Steven talk. The scene fades) Scene Six Dylan's house. A council of war is immediately called. Dylan, Sheila, Anyssa, Adam, Roger and Velda, the family's long time social secretary, are sipping some of Velda's Earl Grey Tea, that she always has on hand in a crisis. ANYSSA: I've always wondered, Aunt Velda, where did you get your Earl Grey? You've always have it on hand when it's needed. VELDA: Well, dear, it does help to know someone who has a tea shop. I thought you knew. ANYSSA: I thought so, Fenwick, eh? VELDA (winking): You guessed. DYLAN: And it's great as always, Aunt Vel. VELDA: Thank you, dearest. You sounded panicked when Anyssa told me what was going on. How's Aidan? ADAM: I talked with Aaron. The boys crashed and they went to sleep. They were quite tired. SHEILA: I don't know what else to do. I just wish I knew what we could do to help. They live in Cambridge, and I wish that we could do something more tangible to help them. ROGER: I know, Sheila. The thing is, we have to tread carefully. I don't want to inflict myself on something that could interfere with things. ADAM: I remember Aaron telling me about his mother, Cathy. He has a picture of her in their home. SHEILA: What do you think? Should I give her a call? ADAM: Maybe Aaron has called her, I don't know. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, after we got them back home. ROGER: I drove their car back to their house. SHEILA: I did see a house that would be good for them. It would put Aidan closer to his friends, and it would be closer for us to be there for them too. DYLAN: Go and talk to Aaron and Rusty first, though. I want them on board for it, should that is what we decide to do. I don't want to do something that would not be what they want to do. SHEILA: Good idea. If we did this behind their back, Jennifer would have some credence to her accusation. DYLAN: Right, and that woman has no credibility. (Sheila calls Aaron.) SHEILA: Aaron, this is Sheila Watkins. I wanted to bounce off an idea to you. I hope you aren't angered. AARON: What do you have in mind, Sheila? SHEILA: Well, I am thinking of us paying the rent off on your house in Cambridge, and helping you purchase outright a house nearby where we live here in Beacon Hill. AARON: That is a very good idea, Sheila. I think Rusty and I would appreciate that. But what about moving everything? SHEILA: You leave all that to us. We're going to call the best moving company in Boston, and get you here with all due haste. Also, you told Adam about your mother. Does she know what is going on? AARON: No, I haven't told her yet. SHEILA: Would you be all right with me contacting her? I know you have a lot with Aidan, but I would think she would want to know. AARON: That would be one less thing for me to worry about. I can give you her name, her name is Catherine Rizzo; and her number is 323-555-8325. SHEILA: Very good, I got it. I will call her right away. AARON: Thank you, Sheila. SHEILA: You are welcome. Do you want me to tell her what is going on? AARON: No, thank you, Sheila. I will tell her what happened myself. SHEILA: Good idea. I would rather she hear it from you than from someone else. What I will do, however, is have a plane ticket ready for her at LAX for her to come here to Boston. AARON: Thank you, all of you. SHEILA: You are so welcome. What about Jennifer? AARON: I'll deal with her on this one. SHEILA: Good. (Cut to: a penthouse in the Back Bay area. Jennifer is gloating about what she had done. Her male model friend is sipping champagne and the two of them are reveling in their brazen obnoxiousness. Just then a pounding on the door begins.) AARON (angrily): JENNIFER BARRETT! YOU HAD BETTER OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR........RIGHT NOW! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton